Jolly Roger Bay
From The Super Mario 64 DS Wiki Jolly Roger Bay is the thrid course found in Super Mario 64 and it's remake, Super Mario 64 DS. The level is filled with water and cliffs are everywhere. Laying just above the water is 2 Metal Cap ! Blocks, a cannon, and a ! Switch to allow access to the ship -- once it rises out of the water. Under the water is the ship in mission 1, Unagi the Eel when that level is complete, a 3rd Metal Cap ! Block, and the entrance to Pirate's Grotto. To enter Jolly Roger Bay, you must go through the door labled "3". It is located on the first floor on the very right. Three Power Stars are required to enter. Stars All Stars refer to Super Mario 64 unless noted otherwise. 'Star 1: Plunder in the Sunken Ship' For the 1st Star in Super Mario 64, ''you must find the Sunken Ship. It is located at the very bottom of the bay. Swim down, and Unagi the Eel will be waiting inside of a hole, blocking entrance to the ship. Swim uo to him, and wait for him to come out, and enter. Inside will be 3 Treasure Chests (1 in Super Mario 64 DS) that you must hit in a certain order, to allow the water to come down. If you look to the left. You will see a wall of several ledges, and a Yellow ! Block containing the Power Star. Climb up the ledges to win the Star. 'Star 2: Can the Eel Come out to Play? For the 2nd Star of Jolly Roger Bay, you must meet Unagi the Eel. Head down to where the ship was in Mission 1. His head will be poking out of the wall. Swim up to him and he will start to come out. Attached to his tail will be a Power Star. You must run in to the Power Star before he is all the ways out. If you don't, you must chase him all the way around the bay. The Power Star will land underneath the hole where Unagi the Eel was originally located. '''Star 3: Treasure in the Ocean Cave The 3rd Star of Jolly Roger Bay requires you to head into Pirate's Grotto. This mission is not hard, what so ever. Just swim to the bottom of the bay where Star 2 took place. Once you are in the the grotto, watch for the falling pillars. Make your way to where the cage is, and hop on to the platform with the treasure chests on it. You must hit the chests in a certain order to make the Power Star appear. The Star will appear behind the final chest. 'Star 4: Red Coins On The Ship Afloat' The name is very self explanitory. You need to collect the 8 Red Coins located around the bay. Three of them are on the ship, Four are located in clam shells, and one is located on top of a pillar. The Star will appear on the ship. In Super Mario 64 DS, this star is exactly the same, but it is swapped to Star 5. 'Star 5: Blast to the Stone Pillar' Yet another self explanatory level. What you need to do is locate the ledge up high in the level. Now, find the cannon (If you did not open the cannon already, go to the area where you can actually access the ship, then talk to the Bob-omb Buddy). There are three pillars. You should aim for the pillar all the way left or the middle. Then, with good aim, jump to the ledge and find the Power Star. In Super Mario 64 DS, the star is not inside of the Yellow ! Block. Also, Star 4 & 5 are swapped, so this would be Star 4 in the DS version. 'Star 6: Through the Jet Stream' For the 6th Star of Super Mario 64, you need to have the Metal cap unlocked. The Power Star is obviously located in the center of the Jet Stream. The Metal Cap located in the Pirate's Grotto or near the ship, and long jump in to the center. In Super Mario 64 DS, you can only use Wario because he is the only one with the Metal Cap ability.